Adventures of the Dynamic Duo
by i-love-my-L
Summary: ok it sounds corny, but it kinda got some humor and its my first piece so please R R!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of the Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter One:**

**Side Note: **

"quotations are when someone is speaking"

_Italics are when H__HHH__otohori is thinking in his mind_

Hotohori and Koizumi awoke in a strange place smelling of rum and fish. "What's that God-awful smell?" Koizumi had been poking her nose into the weird boxes.

_When will she ever learn? _

The two had been siblings and fighting over everything, every little detail. They never stopped. Hotohori was the older pony, while Koizumi was the younger one.

"Hoto, where are we? I can't take the smell of beer, it makes me want to drink some."

"Koizumi, I said to stop calling me Hoto. And no, you can't drink anything unless I inspect it." "Koizumi did you hear what I-KOIZUMI GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THE JAR OF RUM!" "I SAID NO!"

Koizumi had been lapping up the puddle of rum from the floor.

"Hey!" "At least let me finish," Koizumi whined. They were on a ship headed to America. The two had lived in Tokyo before they were kidnapped and forced onto a ship.

"Koizumi, please listen to me because I am the older one here."

"Nu-uh," Koizumi replied. She was having to much fun rummaging through the suitcases. "Where are we anyways, Hoto?"

"I said stop calling me that, and I don't know." "I see some words but the box is bloc-DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, KOIZUMI!"

"Relax big bro, I'm a pro." "Hey, I can rhyme, anytime." "What you looking at me foh, I ain't putting on no show?"

"Please stop with the bad rhyming, sis," says Hotohori. They continue searching for a clue to where they are when all of a sudden, Koizumi yells.

"AHHHH, SHARKS!" "I SEE SHARKS!" Koizumi keeps on shouting, her voice filled with fear.

"What happened, are you okay Koizumi?" Hotohori runs over to where his sister is standing. He stops at the railing, his eyes filled with awe. Before them, is the wide ocean. The sun right at the horizon. They two are wordless for a moment. Then Hotohori breaks the silence. "You scared me, you camel breath."

"Hey, I saw sharks." "You don't beleive me?" "Look for yourself, mister oaf."

"Koizumi," he warns. Then he looks at the sharks she mentioned. He suddenly laughs.

"What? Is there something on my face?," she asks.

"No, but Koizumi," he says between fits of giggles, "those are dolphins."

"i thought they were sharks, they looked scary."

"look again, silly"

"hmmm…..they don't look like the type you would trust."

"forget it," Hotohori sighs. "lets just get some sleep." He chuckles. "maybe ill think about killer dolphins."

"shut it," Koizumi mutters. They settle into a pile of old rags. As they close their eyelids, the sun sinks further and further.

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing here so don't be too critical, this was for my sisters. I hope to get into more "mature" stories, but for now its pony time. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"quotes are when someone talks"

_Italics are when hotohori thinks_

"where the hell are we? I feel like cr-"

"Koizumi…." Hotohori warns. They were on a ship headed to America after they had been kidna- "actually its pony-napped, we aren't kids."

"Koizumi let the nice person finish what they are saying."

"Humph!"

As I was saying, they were kid-I meant "pony-napped" in Tokyo and forced onto the ship.

_ When will we reach land again?_

"Bro, when will we land?"

"Koi, we aren't on a plane. But otherwise I don't really know."

"well im bored, the sharks wont play with me."

"You haven't been playing with them have you?" shocked crossed his face.

"No, I jump into the ocean hooves first and chitchat about Pony Depp (like Johnny depp but with a pony….sorry couldn't think of another name) and the latest gossip. You should hear the rumors they have, and the gossip-juicy! Kinda like the first bite of a deer, juicy and tender. The kind that makes you want to take another bite but then you realize only the first bite tastes good then you leave it but then you get hungry so you turn around to finish the piece of meat but theres someone else eating it. Some ugly obnoxious oaf!"

"Hey! Thag happened only one time! And I didn't need a speech, just a simple no would have been fine."

"stupid, were like 50 feet high. Im not dumb enough to jump off the sh-BIRDS!"

"ugh…..i have a headache"

"stupid, we don't get headaches, do we?"

"you tell me, do we?"

"I don't know hoto, thts why im asking!"

"calm it donw a few notches, koi"

"you know, I think we need new names. I KNOW! Ill be sam and you be tinkerball."

"its tinkerbell and hell no."

"watch your languaaage…tinkerball."

"TINKERBELL!"

"fine hoto, I mean tinkerbell."

"koizumi stop."

"whos koizumi? Im sam"

"new names or im jumping overboard"

"fine have fun and watch out for those sharks."

"….koi"

"hmmm?"

"new names….."

"no way!"

"koi…don't get me mad" hotohori's face was turning slightly purple.

"fine new names!"

"thanks. Now ill be sam and you-"

"NOOOO! I WANT SAM!"

"why?"

"I saw it while watching tv back in Tokyo"

"hmmm….its a boys name"

"fine, ill be a boy"

*snigger*

"stop giggling like a school girl!"

"first ima boy, second Im a pony, third I don't wear a skirt that's so short, it could pass for a belt in America"

"hmph!"

"well ill be sam and you be….."

"ill take tinker"

"Tinkerbell, or tinker?"

"just tinker."

"fine, I hereby declare you tinker!"

"and hoto, I declare you stupid."

*hotohori shoots a death glare at tinker*

"whoops! I meant an oaf. Stop shooting me death glares! Fine I declare you stup-SAM! You happy? Stop giving me that look."

"thanks…..i think?''

"hotoho-I mean sam. I think we should take a….siesta!"

"a what?"

"ugh you are not very cultured are you? Pick up a book or something. I said lets take a nap because je suis tres, tres fatigue. I wonder if I said that right?"

"say what now? Just speak English"

"fine I am very very tired, lets take a nap"

"fine, 'night."

"good morning"


	3. authors note

Hey guys. You know what?

I might actually start writing my stories again.

So keep a look-out for new chapters!


End file.
